


Mr. Self-Control

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Psychic Abilities, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gets screwed, then Crawford and Schuldig screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> Read-through by Rosaleendhu.
> 
>  **Viridian5:** I may adjust the summary more. I worry about having the f-bomb (twice!) in the summary. I'm pondering.  
>  **Rosaleendhu:**   “A mission gets screwed.  Then Schu-schu gets screwed”  
>  **Viridian5:**   “A mission gets screwed, then Crawford and Schuldig screw”?  
>  **Rosaleendhu:**   that works  
>  **Viridian5:**   I feel bad leaving Brad out of things! I mean, he _is_ Mr. Self-Control.  
>  **Rosaleendhu:**   I contend that Brad is in things just fine!  
>  **Rosaleendhu:**   And by things, I mean Schu  
>  **Viridian5:**  of course  
>  **Rosaleendhu:**   >.>  I vote you post this discussion as your summary  
>  **Viridian5:**   _*snerf*_ It could end up in the notes.  
>  **Rosaleendhu:**   XD

Schuldig slid his hand up Crawford’s thigh, its final destination obvious. “I’d prefer not to crash the car,” Crawford said. “I’m sure you would too, if you were thinking.”

They weren’t thinking, not entirely. The mission had gone badly, but they’d taken out their frustrations on their target, leaving them bloodier than usual and high on adrenaline and sadism.

“I thought you were Mr. Self-Control,” Schuldig answered. “You should be able to drive while getting a handjob. I can tell you want one, and I don’t even need to be a telepath for it.”

“I _am_ Mr. Self-Control, which is why I can wait until we get home. You’ll have to as well. Good things come to those who wait.”

“Good things better come.” Schuldig kept his hand on Crawford’s thigh but stopped its movement toward Crawford’s crotch. Small miracles.

He wanted, all right, but intended to put Schuldig to far better use at their apartment.

Once inside, he pushed Schuldig into his personal office instead of letting him go on to the bedroom. He shoved the pile of paperwork off his desk, knowing that Schuldig would appreciate the dramatic gesture while also knowing through precognition that the papers would stay sorted well enough that he’d be able to quickly put them back when the time came. Schuldig responded with a delighted and somewhat evil laugh before kicking off his loafers and turning to face Crawford and kissing him hungrily, sometimes sucking on his tongue. Crawford kissed back as aggressively and unzipped Schuldig’s fly, unsurprised to find no underwear and his cock eagerly and obediently moving to meet his hand. Schuldig gasped as he stroked the head with his thumb yet didn’t fumble undoing Crawford’s fly and getting past his underwear to get _his_ cock out. It took a lot of distraction to decrease Schuldig’s speed and grace, something Crawford appreciated.

Schuldig stepped out of his pants, which had pooled at his feet, and unbuttoned his blazer and white shirt, which would show off an expense of leanly-muscled chest if they ever stopped kissing long enough for Crawford to look. Crawford stopped stroking his telepath’s cock, pulled his mouth away, and said, “Up on the desk.”

Smiling smugly, Schuldig hopped up to sit on the desk and sinuously pushed himself back on it more before smoothly and gracefully parting his legs, his new position showcasing the length of his legs, his erect and dripping cock, and his puckered hole. Showcasing his eager availability. The sight made Crawford harder and more desperate.

“I want to thrust in right now, but I also want you to be able to walk afterward,” Crawford said as he took a condom and tube of lubricant out of a desk drawer, holding on tightly to his self-control.

“You’re so good to me,” Schuldig answered, his voice a deep, throaty purr.

Crawford slicked up his fingers and thrust two of them in, knowing from experience exactly where Schuldig’s sweet spot was and heading right there. The sounds Schuldig made as he rubbed it forced him to tighten a fist around the base of his cock to make sure he didn’t come too soon. As he fingerfucked him, Schuldig’s writhing and cries of pleasure made it difficult to hold himself back.

“Fuck! Give it to me!” Schuldig shouted. “Fucking fuck me already!”

Normally Crawford would tease him longer, make him _really_ beg for it before giving in, but currently wanted it too much himself to prolong his own suffering. He slid his fingers all the way out, put the condom on, grabbed Schuldig by the hips, and thrust in, biting his lower lip to stifle a low moan at the friction and his plunge into that perfect tight heat. Normally he’d undress much more to spare his suit from the mess of Schuldig’s cock rubbing against him but the night had left him much bloodier than usual so he might as well thoroughly desecrate it. They kissed hungrily as Schuldig wrapped his body around him and Crawford fucked him hard and fast. He pulled Schuldig’s head to the side by a grip on his hair and sucked hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, greatly enjoying his moaning and the way Schuldig tightened around him. Fuck, he’d needed this.

Although he’d wanted to make this last longer, he came hard and bit down as Schuldig sent him some telepathic sensations of how it felt to be fucked by him, so good, so deep, so thick, so full, so _satisfying_.... Schuldig reached orgasm, shuddering and panting, right after him. They rocked together a little longer, coming down together, before he let go and Schuldig rested on his back on the desk, panting, still clad in his unbuttoned blazer and shirt, light gleaming off his nimbus of long ginger hair, looking thoroughly debauched and disheveled. It probably helped that they were still linked, with Crawford still inside him. It felt good.

Schuldig pulled his box of cigarettes and lighter out of his blazer, put one in his mouth and handed Crawford one, and lit his up. Crawford leaned down to light his off the glowing cherry at the end of Schuldig’s, the motion giving them both a little thrill as their hips rocked and Crawford’s cock moved inside him. Crawford didn’t smoke often but sometimes really wanted one after a good fuck.

Besides, Schuldig looked very picturesque wreathed in curling tendrils of smoke. Burning things suited him.

“This is the life,” Schuldig said, still sounding throaty. “I’m looking forward to the next round.”

Indeed.

 

  


### End


End file.
